Cold War Just Got Hot
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: 10 drabbles Cherik. Slash. Spoilers para X-Men:First Class.


**Título:** Cold War Just Got Hot  
**Categoria:** **Presente Amigo Secreto/2012 p/ Nayla,** Slash M/M, AU, crack!fic/paródia, POV, Missing Scene um em cada drabble ou mais de um no mesmo.  
**Advertências:** Menção a cenas de sexo (implícita), violência, contém spoilers p filme X-Men: FC  
**Resumo: **10 Drabbles Cherik.

**N.A:**Eu tentei fazer uma cherik completa p vc, mas como num vinha nenhum plot, eu lembrei disso e como me inspirava, então, espero q goste!

**Tirei isto da comunidade no Live Journal Largeness&Muchnessque é dedicada ao casal Knave of Hearts/Ilosovic Stayne & Mad Hatter/Tarrant um pode escrever drabbles assim, basta seguir as regras:**

* Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.

* Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.

* Escreva 10 drabbles com as dez músicas aleatórias que tocarem.

* Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.

**Cold War Just Got Hot**

***Música 01: Crazy in Love –Beyonce.**

Era completa loucura, seja lá o que fosse que ele estivesse sentido.

O modo como o corpo dele tencionava e tremia quando olhava fundo nos olhos de Erik...

E tudo foi tirado dele.

Num segundo, num momento fatídico.

Ter Erik em seus braços, sob seus toques e dividindo a mesma cama soava insano e virtualmente impossível agora. Ele devia odiar o mais velho por tê-lo deixado na condição em que estava e não, ele não falava de ter ido parar numa cadeira de rodas. Não era disso do que ele falava, não, essa ideia ainda não tivera tempo de se ajustar a sua mente ainda.

Não, ele falava do estado de abandono, do vazio que Erik criara nele. Fora loucura, fora excitante e uma experiência completamente nova conhecer e conviver com Erik. Charles nunca prestara atenção, nunca sentira fome de saber mais e mais sobre alguém até conhecer Erik.

E ele nunca teria os beijos de novo, os sorrisos e risadas trocadas seriam somente lembranças e só um louco como ele passaria cada noite em meio a elas, revivendo-as.

E dentro dele, sentia que não era o único louco a fazê-lo.

***Música 02: Dream On – Glee Cast Version (feat Neil Patrick Harris)**

O tempo ia passando…

Charles e ele estavam cada vez mais distantes, aqueles tempos de juventude pareciam mais um sonho. Seus caminhos estavam sendo seguidos separados, mas suas mentes, seus corações já foram um tantas vezes naquele pequeno período de tempo, que pareciam ter se esquecido de se separar.

Ele ainda podia sentir Charles, dentro de sua cabeça, um fantasma de quando ele habitava lá quase 24 horas por dia.

Sabia dos passos tomados por Charles desde que se separam naquela praia e estava certo que Charles conhecia os dele. Eles se fortaleceram, aprenderam muitas coisas.

Mas ainda eram tão cegos em se dar conta de um detalhe:

Eles só poderiam ser uma força invencível quando estivessem em perfeita harmonia, juntos, de novo.

Mas eles eram sensatos para saber que isso nunca aconteceria.

Todavia, a sensatez não os impedia de sonhar com um reencontro todo dia.

***Música 03: I´ve Gotta Be Me – Glee Cast Version**

Com a morte de sua mãe, Erik tomara uma decisão:

Ele superaria aquilo tudo, ele voltaria, forte e orgulhoso, e se vingaria.

Não importava quanto sangue tivesse de ser derramado no caminho, ele tinha um objetivo.

Um simples e que não admitia mesmo um futuro se fosse necessário.

E então ele conheceu Charles.

E tudo se tornou um borrão. Sentimentos que ele achava não ter, transbordaram dele.

Mas a vingança...

E então ele derramou o único sangue que ele não queria, um que poderia apagar seu ódio, mesmo com uma só gota.

Ele ferira Charles.

Então, ele seguiria seu caminho agora, conseguiria tudo que almejava... um dia.

Ele nunca teria tudo que precisava, mas ele precisava ser quem era. De que ele serviria para Charles sem ter opinião própria? Sem argumentações e discussões com ele?

Charles o entendia, ele sabia que sim.

E, com isso, ele conseguia viver.

***Música 04: Buttons – The Pussycat Dolls feat. Big Snoop Dogg**

Oh ele adora as pequenas discussões verbais e jogo de xadrez misturado com uma guerra de olhares provocativos. Mas ele estava perdendo a paciência. Erik não faria nada?

Charles estava certo de que enlouqueceria se tivesse de aguentar mais uma noite de provocações, olhares e insinuações e, no fim, Erik sair, de volta para o quarto dele! Será que era tudo imaginação da mente de Charles? Ele se recusava a espiar a mente do amigo, mas o que o outro emanava era quase palpável, vibrava de um jeito que Charles não conseguia evitar reparar e até corar pela a intensidade.

Então, ele arriscou tudo num ato desesperado: depois da partida de xadrez usual, ele beijou Erik, bem nos lábios finos.

Ele se afastou, estudando a face de Erik e só pôde visualizar o sorriso predador que se formou por poucos segundos antes de ter os lábios tomados com força e vontade quase desesperada. Sua camiseta, que ele escolhera especialmente para a ocasião -por Erik já ter comentado o quão boa ficava nele- logo foi arrancada, os botões voando por todos os lados.

***Música 05: Blame It (On the Alcohol) – Glee cast Version.**

Ele tinha bebido demais. Foi isso. Somente isso poderia explicar o fato dele acordar nu, na mesma cama com um cara.

"Fora a bebida, é isso!"

"Ou não..." Pensou ao olhar para o outro curiosamente e erguer o lençol que cobria os quadris de ambos, espiando para confirmar se haviam feito o que a situação toda parecia sugerir e encontrando... Bem, vocês sabem o que, considerando que ambos estavam nus por debaixo das cobertas.

Olhou bem para o homem dormindo ao seu lado. Não poderia ser muito mais velho do que ele e era atraente, isso ele não poderia negar, parecia que mesmo bêbado, ele continuava tendo bom gosto.

Oh, bem. Talvez não tenha sido culpa _só_da bebida.

***Música 06: I Follow Rivers – Glee Cast Version**

-Espere, Erik! Eu vou com você, eu concordo com você, mas eu tenho uma condição.

-Diga, pois, juntos, seremos imbatíveis e os mutantes tomarão seu lugar de direito.

-Certo: primeiro, eu sou o único com quem você pode dividir a cama ou mesa ou chão ou que for... ah,você me entendeu, certo? Segundo, só para ficar claro, nós somos exclusivos e...

-Sim, eu entendi, Charles, meu amigo, no meu novo império em que os mutantes dominam o mundo, você será minha rainha, certo?

-Eu não poderia ter dito de uma maneira melhor... –Charles sorriu, deixando os mísseis serem jogados por Erik nos humanos, enquanto corria para os braços abertos do outro.

***Música 07: Pretending –Glee Cast Version**

Começou, quando nem devia ter começado.

E, agora, eles têm de fingir serem só amigos, como antes, quando não sabiam nomear aquela sensação incrível que os tomavam quando estavam juntos, tão maior do que a de quando apenas se olhavam de longe.

E lá estão eles separados de novo. Charles, sendo obrigado a seguir com seu noivado com Moira para juntar as empresas das famílias de ambos. E ele interpretava tão bem seu papel que Erik às vezes se perguntava se o tempo que passaram juntos, se amando, fora real ou brincadeira de sua imaginação.

Ele engoliu em seco, será que Charles se perturbava com o mesmo? Pegou um vislumbre dos impressionantes olhos azuis em sua direção por um momento e todo o ar lhe faltou. Sentiu a mão de Raven apertar a sua de forma reconfortante, ela estava do lado deles, apenas por Charles ser seu irmão, um pouco do sentimento que tinha por Erik a machucando bem lá no fundo.

O anel no dedo dela machucou-lhe a mão. O anel de noivado, a família de Charles arrumara um casamento até para ele, tudo só para separá-lo de Charles. Erik casaria com Raven.

***Música 08: Born This Way – Glee Cast Version**

Ele nascera assim, sentia isso, mesmo sua mutação só tendo sido esclarecida e desenvolvida tempos depois. Ele era diferente e especial e isso só poderia levá-lo a um caminho.

Primeiro, ele achou que esse caminho o levaria a sua vingança.

Depois, pensou que o destino era Charles, mas descobriu que Charles era apenas um atalho, um delicioso, longo e marcante atalho que perpassava uma terra de sonhos e maravilhas, nos braços dele não havia dor, nem vingança... mas para ele continuar nesse caminho não poderia ter sangue, humano ou mutante, e Erik sempre derramou sangue por onde ele passava... parecia que era algo dele também.

Assim como Charles era dele, mesmo se ele não fosse o destino final, ele seria, para sempre, a mais perfeita companhia.

***Música 09: Untouched – The Veronicas**

-Erik, você não estava falando sério quando disse que ia esperar até eu fazer 18 anos para ficarmos... você sabe... mais íntimos... estava?

-É claro que sim! VOCÊ é muito novo, já é demais nos beijarmos! – Erik protestou, vendo o aluno revirar os olhos a sua frente.

-Demais? Os beijos mal satisfazem minha incontrolável sede pelo meu professor favorito! Você mesmo disse que veio aqui para saciar a sede de seus alunos! –Charles se aproximara, brincando e afrouxando a gravata que Erik usava.

-Eu falava da sede de conhecimento, Charles. Conhecimento!

***Música 10: The Lazy Song –Bruno Mars**

Charles não tinha um pedaço dele que não estivesse dolorido. Estava certo de que não conseguiria fazer nada o dia todo, sim, ele ficaria ali, em sua cama até seu corpo parar de doer.

Erik acabara com ele, literalmente, eles passaram a noite anterior toda, tendo uma maravilhosa, intensa e proveitosa noite de sexo. E o bastardo nem estava ali quando ele acordara... Se ao menos ele tivesse forças para se mexer...

-Acordou, Bela Adormecida? – Erik sorria de lado, trazendo uma bandeja de café da manhã.

-Isso é para mim?

- É claro, eu acabei de fazer.

- Então eu vou te deixar viver por mais algum tempo... – Charles comentou, tentando erguer-se e se sentar e falhando no processo. - ...Ou não. Parece que terá de me dar comida na boca...

-Mesmo? Por quê?

-Por que, por sua culpa, eu não consigo me mover, nem me sentar eu posso, duvido conseguir erguer a colher também...

- Sentar eu entendo, mas seus braços e mãos... oh, tudo bem, eu entendo... Já posso me considerar castigado por ter de servir de babá pra você o dia todo? Porque é isso o que eu vou fazer, certo?

-Sim, meu amigo, exatamente, só que você fará o que eu mandar também.

- Ah, com isso, eu posso lidar... – ele diz, se aproximando do rosto do outro de um jeito provocativo.


End file.
